To Emotional
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: Hermione's parents died and she now is with her cousin Vanessa who goes to her school hoping she can help her cope with her pain over the death of her parents, Ron and Harry don't about it yet! Draco finds out...and bla bla bla just read I suck at summari


A/N: D/Hr Hope you like this story, if so Review!!!!!!! Now to the sad story.  
  
Hermione lay silently in her bed, staring up at her glowing stars on her ceiling, millions of thoughts running through her head, *Why? * She thought herself * Why did things turned out so shity in my life .? Why did the only people whom loved me and cared for me and gave birth to me have to die? * Hermione thought to herself, while tears silently slide down her cheeks.  
  
A knock came through outside her bedroom door, but she didn't answer, she only kept staring at her ceiling with tears sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Hermione?" spoke a female voice from behind her bedroom door, Hermione knew who was, it was her cousin Vanessa Garcia, but she still didn't care to answer her, she heard Vanessa sigh from outside her bedroom door.  
  
Suddenly Vanessa just opened her door, and walked right in, and looked at her dreadful cousin who has been in her bedroom all day, without seeing or saying a word to anyone.  
  
Vanessa frowned as she sat on side of Hermione's bed, and looked down at her cousin with a sad expression on her face "Hermione please. I know it's hard but" she was cut off, by Hermione outraging voice "NO YOU COULDN'T POSAPLY KNOW HOW HARD IT IS VANESSA YOU STILL HAVE YOUR'S!!" Vanessa was shocked at her cousins her out burst, but it was understandable  
  
Vanessa stood up from Hermione's bed, still looking at her with her hazel eyes, and the same old sad expression on her face. "Hermione. even though I don't know what feels like to lose my parents. I do know what it feels like to be alone," said Vanessa still looking at Hermione sorrowfully, Hermione looked at her cousin for the first time since she been there, and got from her bed, and flung her arm around her cousin, and started to sob.  
  
Vanessa just held her in her arms, and walked towards Hermione's bed, once she realized her cousin had fallen a sleep, and laid her down in her bed gently, she watched as her cousin slept peacefully.  
  
Vanessa and Hermione didn't have a lot in common, but they were still very close cousins and they were both witches, and both got good grades, but a side from it all they were different, Vanessa studied but not as much as Hermione, she liked to give most of her time to her friend, and of course they went to different schools she went to Weasther for Witch craft and Wizard training, while her dear cousin went Hogwarts for Witch craft and Wizard training  
  
But this year, Vanessa was going with Hermione to her school, to keep her comfort, Vanessa smiled down at the sleeping form of Hermione and fail to sleep right beside her, cause tomorrow was going to be the day they went back to school.  
  
Vanessa and Hermione both woke up at the sound of Hermione's alarm clock, the both got out of Hermione's bed and got ready to go to platform 9 ¾. "Hey Hermione you ready?" Called Vanessa from the bathroom, there was know reply Vanessa rolled her eyes, and opened the bathroom door and peeked out her head, to see what Hermione was doing.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at pictures of her and her parents, Vanessa walked out of the bathroom towards Hermione "Hey Hermione" she said, Hermione jumped and dropped the pictures on the floor, she looked at Vanessa, and glared "Gee you scared me to death" Hermione spoke, she and Vanessa bent down and picked up the pictures "Sorry about that Herm. But we have to go my mom is here. come on" said Vanessa as she looked down at her bags and grabbed them, she looked back at Hermione "Ready?" Hermione nodded.  
  
They made it to platform 9 ¾ and walked through the barrier after saying goodbye to Vanessa's parents.  
  
Hermione and Vanessa walked side by side to the Hogwarts express, suddenly Hermione heard Ron call out to her "HERMIONE OVER HERE!!" Ron yelled, who happened to be standing next to Harry who was waving at her, she waked towards them but before she did she turned to her cousin "Vanessa act like everything is cool" she said, Vanessa gave her a weird look and asked "Why there your best friends plus I thought they already knew?" Hermione shook her head (no) "Please Vanessa promise me" Hermione said with a pleading look on her face, Vanessa only nodded as she notice Ron and Harry approaching to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Herm come on we have to go or the train going to leave without us" said Harry anxiously, Hermione smiled all right come on let's get on the train. They all boarded the train and sat in their usual compartment. "So who is this?" spoke Ron nodding towards Vanessa, Hermione looked over at Vanessa and smiled "Oh well this is my cousin Vanessa she coming to school with us, she is in 6th year the same as us" Said Hermione introducing her favorite cousin, Ron and Harry both introduced them selves to her. They all started to talk cheerfully about homework and Qudditch and a bunch of other things to.  
  
Until the compartment door opened, it was none other than Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle, Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw him and his goons walk in, as soon as Vanessa saw the look on Hermione face she already knew who this guy was, so she glared at him, while Ron stood up out of his seat along with Harry at his side "What do you want ferret?" spoke Ron with his face turning red with anger, Draco only smiled and ignored Ron's insult, and looked at Hermione with a smirk on his face "Well Hermione you sure looking good" Said Malfoy with a sneer, this made Hermione blush, so she looked away.  
  
Ron was ready to punch him in the face but Harry held him back, instead Vanessa swung at Malfoy and punched him right in the face with full force he fell backwards, and his bodyguards caught him, Draco glared at her and stood right back to face her "You stupid bitch. you'll pay for that no one punches a Malfoy and gets away with it" he said gritting his teeth together, and looking her straight in the eye, she only smiled at this "Yeah well I just got away with it. cause I don't see you doing anything about it" she replied coldly.  
  
Draco glared at her, and then mentioned with his head towards the exit to Grabbe and Goyle, and after they left, Draco to one last look over at Hermione, and then was gone.  
  
"Yuck you were right Herm he is an asshole," said Vanessa sitting back in her seat, Harry and Ron were shocked for a few moments, at what Vanessa just did. "Wow you knocked him right off his feet" said Ron in amazement, she laughed and said "Shows him to miss with my family" she with a smile on her face.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at her window, she watched as Hogwarts came into view "Well this sure is going to be a long year" she said to everyone, while still looking at the window, they nodded in agreement, and watched out the window as there school came into view.  
  
A/N: So sorry cliffhanger, but I have company over, but please do tell me if you like this story by giving me REVIEWS!!!!!! 


End file.
